Together through Ramen
by Gaara Sempai
Summary: Gaara goes to the Leaf on a "rehab vaca", a trip intended to help him recover from the Akatsuki attack. He stays at Naruto's. And as promised, Naruto and Gaara are brought together by ramen,even if it's not apparent at first. T for NaruGaa, yaoi & kissin.


**A yaoi oneshot for one of my best friends, I hope you all enjoy C: I'm not personally in to NaruGaa, but that's what she wanted...** **(-_-;) So here you go, it's an 867 word oneshot, and to be frank I'm damn proud of it, I did it in under an hour! :P Pleasee~ review~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So Gaara-san, you're going back to Sunagakure today?" Naruto asked the redhead, who had been staying at his place for a while. It was classified as a "rehab" trip, to help the young former Jinchuuriki out with transitioning to normal life without the Bijuu he'd known since birth. He'd been pretty good thus far, he slept a lot but he was recovering, it was to be expected. Temari had taken the opportunity to visit Shikamaru, her husband of almost 4 months. Kankurou stayed home to run the village while his siblings were away.<p>

"Yes that's correct." his dull and monotonous voice responded, and then he hungrily ate some Insta-ramen. He smiled a bit, and then wolfed down another mouthful, frowning when the cup was empty.

"Like it that much-ttebayo?" Naruto laughed.

"Yes. I think I love it." he smiled.

"You love it? Well I love it a lot." he was serious, no ramen love triangle.

"I get a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart when I eat it." he grinned seeing almost 17 year old Naruto's awestruck look.

"You love that ramen a lot, don't you?" he grinned really big, the way most Uzumakis did.

"Naruto-kun?" Gaara asked.

"Hm?" he looked up.

"Can I have some more?" he asked.

"Sure."

With what sand control he'd retained, Gaara threw out his ramen cup, got another cup, prepared and microwaved the ramen, without leaving from his seat. Naruto gawked, wishing he could do that.

"Gaara, we're going now." Temari was at the door to Naruto's apartment.

"Yeah. It was nice staying here, Naruto-kun, I appreciate it greatly." Gaara got up out of the chair and walked towards his elder sister. Temari noted her younger brother looked much healthier, and happier. He loved Konoha almost as much as Suna.

"Naruto-kun?" Gaara implied he'd ask a question, and before Naruto could respond, Gaara had finished the ramen.

"Can I bring some with me?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

"Arigatou." He bowed and took two cups of ramen.

"Yeah, I'll miss you, Gaara-san." Naruto pulled him into a "bro hug".

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked, stunned by the sudden display of manly affection.

"I'll miss sharing my apartment with someone." Naruto cleared the air with a quick lie.

"Okay..." he sighed.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Gaara stepped out of the apartment, a small drawstring bag in hand. Even the gourd had been left in Suna.

"Goodbye, Gaara-san." Naruto waved him off.

When Gaara was out of earshot, Temari stepped inside.

"Naruto, thank you for making him so happy, he hasn't smiled since before the attack, and he just did. He looks so healthy..." she broke down. "Just thank you."

"Don't mention it." Naruto hugged her back and let her go.

"Goodbye."

The door closed, and once again, Naruto was alone.

"Gaara-san..." he breathed in slowly.

"It meant I wish you wouldn't go."

* * *

><p>2 weeks passed, and having been so caught up with business openings, law maintaining, paper signings... and just everything else, Gaara still had not eaten his ramen, much to his chagrin.<p>

"Gaara-sama, what would you like for lunch?" a close aide, Matsuri, asked.

He looked up from his papers and desk, put down his pen and dug through his bag.

"Just this, Matsuri-san." he tossed the ramen cup.

"That's all sir?" she questioned, catching the ramen.

"That's all for now." he smiled.

"Right away, sir." she bowed and poofed away, to return momentarily.

This time, Matsuri walked over to the desk and set down the Insta-ramen in an empty spot. Gaara grabbed the chopsticks.

"Thank you, that'll be all." he dismissed her and shoved everything aside to give his attention to the meal he'd selected.

With one bite, Gaara knew something was wrong... it was made properly and tasted amazing, it just wasn't the warm and fuzzy feeling he'd remembered. It felt almost...

Empty.

Not at all like how it tasted in Naruto's kitchen.

Naruto.

That's what was missing.

Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto had slowly adjusted to life without his best friend.<p>

He ate ramen alone... but it's not like it wasn't usually that way. For 16 years, he'd been alone, so why did he feel_ especially_alone today?

There was a soft knock on the door.

Naruto sucked in a breath, swallowing his loneliness and answered the door.

And there stood Gaara, in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to know... why didn't the ramen taste as good this time?" he asked innocently.

"Oh... I'm not sure." Naruto couldn't help but feel a tad let down.

"I have an idea." he smiled, knowing very well what he'd do next could cost him all he now wanted.

"What is it?" he asked.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Gaara softly on the lips, and Gaara was definitely stunned.

He leaned back again and blushed.

"I'm sorry." he added.

"No... it tasted... like ramen." he smiled, and pulled Naruto forward again, crashing their lips together.

It tasted whole, and made his heart feel fuzzy and warm.

"Naruto... around you I feel... warm and fuzzy..." Gaara said between kisses.

"I love you so much."

With that, Gaara said one sentence:  
>"And to think, we were brought together by ramen."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That was <span>Together by Ramen<span> **

**Didja like it? I thought it was rather romantic :D**

**Review~ I mean it!**

**Please guys, PM me if you want a request fulfilled, I'll do just about any pairing from any of the anime listed on my profile~~~~ So do it! I love doing requests for you guys. Just make sure when you do, you make sure the names are in order. The first name _will _ be the seme! **

**And in case you missed it:**

**REVIEW!**

**Even if its only a few words like love it! (or burn it, even four ****words "Kill it with fire"**)


End file.
